Moments
by OuatCaptainswanxx
Summary: Emma and Hook finally go on there second date. The night went great but what happens at the end that leaves emma in tears? LOTS OF FLUFF


The bright blonde locks of Emma's hair were draped over Killian's shoulder as she laid there just thinking of there very first date. She was reliving the excitement, nervousness, and love all over again. Remembering the promise she sealed with a kiss with Killian, they were supposed to have a second date.

"Do you remember our first date?" Emma asked moving her head up to make eye contact with her lover.

"Aye, how could I forget swan"

A embarrassed loving smile came across Emma's face as she responded.

"Then you remember how you asked me out on a second date that has yet to happen, don't you?"

Emma stared at her hansom pirate sitting across from her just as they were finally finishing up there second date. She often wondered why Killian fought for her every day pretty much from the first day they ever met. She never saw herself as someone to fight for. After Killian payed the bill for there dinner, Emma grabbed her red leather jack, imminently linked arms with Hook, and then they both walked out of Grannys, together. Once they got outside they started walking home, Emma looked up at her pirate guiding her and a cute little smile couldn't help but creep onto her face. She then played her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk, this is something that indeed did happen often.

"Thank you." Emma said rather abruptly and stopped walking as her eyes met his.

"For the dinner? It was nothing love."

"No, I mean yes, but you do so much for me and I never really tell you thank you so...Thank you Killian."

A boyish grin came across his face as he grabbed her head and brought it to his chest. Emma snuggled closer considering these little moments were some of her favorite parts of the day. She loved hugging Killian, and could truly stay like this forever.

Killian stepped back still holding her in his arms, but he positioned them in a way were he could look down at her gorgeous face. A mysterious smirk came over his as he was starring inter her eyes in silence.

"What?" She asked loving and goofily but also with a little concern considering she had no idea what was going through that head of his.

He grabbed her hand and in one swift motion they started walking again.

"Do you remember the first time you ever told me how you feel? When you told me you loved me?"

"Yeahhhhh" She dragged on.

"Why did you do it? I mean why was that the right moment to say it?" He asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Because it just felt right. I always have to analyze everything, and that felt like the right moment to tell you. Im sorry it took me forever, I was just scared you were going to leave."

"Well I assure you swan, I am not going anywhere." He then reached into his pocket, grabbed a small black box and slowly made his way onto one knee.

Emma mouth literally dropped once she comprehended what was happening before her very eyes .

"Look Emma, I know that commitment isn't really your thing. I mean lets not forget I was there when you turned down your flying monkey of a boyfriend in New York. So just hear me out. I love you, intact the moment I first layed an eye on you I knew that there was something about you that made me go WOW."

That last part made Emma smile between the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I have lived a long enough life to know that, life is constructed of peaks and valleys. Unfortunately you and I both have experienced a lot of valleys. We both were abandoned, we both could never understand why nobody wanted us. But I do know one thing, when I am with you Emma, I for one am finally on a peak. The death of my brother made me a pirate, the lose of Milah made me a villain, but you...you Swan, you make me a hero. Will you marry me?

Emmas entire face was covered in tears and she stood there looking Hook dead in the eyes as she continued to ball her eyes out. She couldn't make out the words so she just nodded her head tears flying down her face.

"You will?" Killian said with a smile covering his entire face.

Emma grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up crashing her lips onto his as he slid the ring onto her finger. Her arms were rapping around his neck when suddenly the outside lights of Granny's came on and they both broke apart were started by the action. Then they saw everybody flooded in front of the diner admiring the perfect moment right before their eyes. Everybody they knew were watching, Ruby, Dr. Whale, Archie, her parents, Henry. They all started cheering and clapping. Emmas gaze met Killian's as he raise an eyebrow at her witch just made her giggle Emma tucked her head into Killians shoulder and they just stood there savoring the moment.


End file.
